


Send Pizza

by silentwhisper002



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #givemoicholhisgummybears, #moicholdontdissapointus, Aight Read the Fic Boiz, Ashton is Salty, Based Off Another Thing I Wrote, Based Off The Avengers Not So PG Discord Servers Part 2, Calum Stop Eating Michael's Gummy Bears, Crossover, Discord - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Get in the Bag, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Did This For The Memes, I wrote this instead of homework, Luke and Michael are Friends with Peter, Luke is also Salty, Mentions of Gummy Bears, Michael Finally Gets His Gummy Bears, Michael Just Really Wants Pizza, No Romance (Sorry Boys), Okay Now The Tags Are Just Me Rambling, Peter Parker Wants Pizza, Pizza Trees, Pizza is Kind of a Main Theme Here, Precious Peter Parker, Pure Chaos, Ronan has an Apple Farm, Space Apple Juice, Why Did I Write This?, Yes I Am Very Aware That This Has No Plot, luke just wants to sleep, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: The Marvel/5sos cross-over that nobody asked for.What happens when Peter Parker invites a few of his friends and 1/2 of 5sos for Pizza in a spaceship at 2am?Based off the chapter: Child Squad Field Trip from my other fic, The Avengers Definitely Not PG Discord Servers (The Saga Continues)(You don't need to read that before reading this (it all really only give you context on like 1 sentence that isn't even a major detail)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Luke Hemmings (Friendship), Peter Parker & Michael Clifford (Friendship)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I felt like doing this, do I did.
> 
> Some Chapters are shorter because I was originally going to post it as a one shot but it switches perspective a lot so I figured I break it up into chapters instead.  
> Sorry 'bout that

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

Peter Parker shifted again, his body filled with restlessness, as he counted the seconds that passed. 

Everything seemed to be keeping him awake tonight, from the ticking of the clock on his wall, to the dancing shadows on the floor. He inwardly groaned and threw a pillow over his head, attempting to block out all his senses.

Closing his eyes, the tactic worked for all of three minutes before they cracked open again for about the tenth time that night.

Realizing that sleep was rather content with giving him a big  _ “Fuck you _ ”, he huffed, and threw his pillow to the end of the bed, flopping back onto his mattress.

Craning his neck, he reached for his nightstand, grasping at his phone and checking the time.

_ 2:00am  _

Sitting up in his bed, Peter figured that the best thing he could do was try to distract himself—maybe with a vine compilation or two—until his body gave out from the exhaustion.

He was about to log onto youtube, when a discord notification caught his eye.

Peter opened the app, and saw one new notification from Shuri

**_MemeQueenShuri:_ ** _ I’m hungry, what should I eat? _

Grinning to himself, he typed out a response.

**_Spideyboi:_ ** _ Pizza _

His own stomach grumbled a bit at the thought of a warm cheese pizza covered pepperoni, and suddenly, an idea came to mind.

  
  



	2. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5sos have arrived

He should probably be passed out in bed instead of screwing around on his laptop at two in the morning, but sleep was for the weak in Michael’s opinion.

He knew he’d probably regret it in a few hours when Luke and Ashton inevitably dumped bottles of freezing water on him to pull his body out of a static state, but right now, kicking a thirteen year old’s ass in Mario Kart was more important.

He threw his hands in the air and silently whooped when he came in first, careful not to wake Luke, who was out cold in the hotel bed beside his.

Closing out of the browser, Michael wracked his brain for something else he could do to pass the time until his body decided to call it quits for the night.

He contemplated saran wrapping Calum and Ashton’s door—for the memes of course—but decided that he didn’t want to deal with all the bitching about how it was, “too early for his antics”, that would undoubtedly come after.

So, what else is there to do when you’re wide awake at 2am, than fuck around on discord?

He opened the app, randomly going through his notifications, ignoring the ones that were obviously just people trying to gain his attention, or spam him with memes of himself (Which he had to admit, some of them were pretty funny). 

He continued mindlessly scrolling, ducking in and out of a few servers here and there, until there was one notification in particular that caught his eye.

_Spideyboi has invited you to a server:_ **_Send Pizza_ **

If he recalled correctly, that was Peter Parker’s discord tag. He remembered the kid from when he and the band had been roped into some sort of sentient gummy bear war between the Avengers.

Speaking of gummy bears, he made a mental note to get more when he went out next. His stocks of junk food were starting to run low (Thanks Calum).

_BZZT._

Michael’s ears pricked a bit when he heard buzzing from the other side of the room. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Luke’s phone light up.

Obviously stirred by the sound, the younger man rolled over in his bed and opened an eye.

He shot Michael an annoyed glare.

“I swear if this is one of your jokes, Michael.” Luke started, his voice still slurred with sleep.

Michael shook his head and shrugged, turning back to his laptop.

“The fuck?” Luke asked aloud.

Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?”

“That Parker kid. Why is he inviting me to a server?”

“You got it too?”

Luke nodded, still focused on his phone.

Michael shrugged again, his cursor hovering over the green “ _join_ ” button.

“Well, I don’t know about you. But I’m bored, so I’m joining.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “Now that I’m awake, I guess I will too. Someone’s got to babysit you.”

Michael scoffed at the remark—which he of course knew was all in good fun—and threw a pillow at his bandmate’s head.

Luke ducked, but was two seconds too late and found himself met with a face-full of fabric.

Ignoring Luke’s long string of profanities, Michael simply gave him the finger with one hand, and accepted Peter’s invite with the other.

Messages instantly started popping up. 

It seemed that Peter had invited some of his other friends too, and he and Luke were the last to join.

Going into his settings, Michael made sure to change his tag from “ _biggestCalstan_ ” to _“Michael”_ (His tag was a story for another time. But in all honesty, who wouldn’t stan Cal?)

**_Peter:_ ** _I want pizza_

 **_MJ_ ** _: You’ve summoned the right Satan_

Giggling at the teenagers’ humor, Michael sent a response to make his presence known.

**_Michael:_ ** _There’s more than one?_

They went back and forth a bit, bantering about whether or not there should be more than one Satan, Luke joining in near the end, asking Michael to remind him why they still hung out together (to which the answer was marketing purposes, of course). 

The conversation somehow ended up with Peter inviting them all over for pizza at 2am, and Luke fixing Michael with a stern stare when he saw the gears turning in the lead guitarist’s head.

“Michael, no.”

“Michael, yes.”

Luke shook his head. “No, nope. Not happening. We’ve got a full schedule tomorrow, remember?”

Now normally, Michael was a pretty sensible guy, but in the moment, it was 2am, he was high on the internet, and he just really wanted some pizza.

Michael turned back to the conversation, despite Luke’s advice to put the laptop away and go to sleep.

**_Michael:_ ** _I’ll bring gummy bears_

He could hear Luke sigh beside him. 

“Mike, Ashton said no more gummy bears. Not after last time.”

Now it was Michael’s turn to give Luke a death glare.

“Yes, well no one said he has to know about it, now did they Lucas?”

“You can’t seriously be thinking of going over there at 2am all for _pizza_.”

“Don’t insult pizza!” Michael cried a little louder than he meant to. He hushed his voice again as he continued his protest, “You should worship the ground it walks on!”

Luke dead-panned, looking like he wanted to slap his friend. “Pizza doesn’t walk, Michael.”

“It does in my dreams.”

Luke shook his head, and turned off his phone, falling back onto his bed. “Whatever, go be a crackhead if that’s what you want, but I’m going back to sleep.”

However, Michael was way too invested in the whole pizza endeavor to allow himself to go alone.

“Luke, I’m going and you’re coming with me.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“I don’t care.”

“Kidnapping is illegal, Mike.” The blonde retorted, putting his back to his friend.

Michael flashed him an evil grin. “Nothing is illegal if you don’t get caught.”

Luke rolled back over, annoyance beginning to show on his face. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s still illegal.”

At this point, Michael was no longer having Luke’s stubbornness (even if it was completely within reason), and decided that it was time for an intervention.

Climbing out of his bed, he grabbed one of his suitcases, and began dumping the contents out onto the floor.

Luke sat up again, rubbing his eyes and watching the fiasco unfold, visibly confused. 

“Mikey, what the hell are you doing?”

Michael didn’t respond.

Instead, he approached Luke’s bedside, and grabbed onto the taller man’s leg, attempting to pull him from the bed, and into the vacant suitcase.

“Jesus, Mike! I’m not going to fit into your suitcase!” Luke clawed at the sheets in an attempt to keep himself firmly planted in bed. 

“If there’s a will, there’s a way, Luke.”

With one last heave, Michael was successful in tearing his friend from the mattress, Luke tumbling to the floor with a loud thudding noise.

“Fuck you, Mike.” He groaned as he lay on the floor in a tangle of his own limbs.

“Now get in the bag.” Michael demanded.

“No.”

_“Luke, Get in the bag.”_

“ _No_.”

_“Lucas, get in the fucking bag or I-”_

He was cut off by a blinding light coming through the hotel window.

Michael let go of Luke’s leg to shield his eyes, and glanced down at his own bed when he heard discord going off like a mad-man.

Leaning down, he peered intently at a message from Shuri.

**_Shuri:_ ** _NEVER FEAR, NEW FREMS!_

 **_Shuri:_ ** _We brought a spaceship_

 **_Shuri:_ ** _And we have come to claim you as our fellow Child Squad reunion guests._

Michael thought he heard Luke grumble, “I’m fucking twenty-four.” from his spot on the carpet.

Wasting no time, he grabbed his friend under the arm, and yanked him up. 

Michael pulled the taller blonde out of the room and down the hall, such as a child may drag it’s mother to a candy store.

Who cared if it was 2am? 

He was getting his fucking pizza.

  
  



	3. Peter

Peter sat back and let out a sigh of relief when Shuri safely landed the spacecraft—the one that they definitely didn’t hijack from her brother—outside 5sos’s hotel. 

Michael had said he wanted pizza, and who were they to refuse their new friends such a necessity?

MJ clapped loudly from her spot behind Peter, where she, Ned, and Harley had been placing bets on whether or not there would be a crash landing. She was collecting her 20 dollar bills as she spoke. 

“Congratulations Shuri, you did it! We’re not dead, and I’m forty bucks richer.”

Shuri laughed, still perched in front of the control panel. 

“Glad to be of assistance.”

Ned leaned back against his seat, not at all mad that he’d just lost a bet against MJ. He was a good sport like that (Unlike Harley who displayed clear irritation, but nonetheless a deal is a deal).

“I still can’t believe you even managed to nab this thing, Shuri. It’s  _ insane!” _

Shuri shrugged, “We needed a way to get that good space apple juice, and I had one.”

_ Ah yes _ , Peter thought,  _ Space apple juice _ .

It was the whole reason they’d stolen the ship in the first place. 

The initial plan was to just drive over, since 5sos was in New York and Harely had his license, but after the discovery that there was no space apple juice left, well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and a new plan was formulated. 

They were going to pay Ronan and his apple farm a visit.

Shuri switched off the ship’s lights (Because they didn’t need the whole hotel coming out here), and typed something into her phone, which Peter assumed was a message to Michael and Luke about their arrival.

He was proven correct, when five minutes later, Michael appeared at the front door, dragging a very disheveled, and sleepy-looking Luke, behind him.

Michael’s green eyes were stretched wide with wonder and he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Is that a fucking spaceship?” He yelled when Shuri let down the front hatch.

Peter popped his head outside, the fresh air cool on his face. “Yep! We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship!” He quoted the lines from the childrens show,  _ Little Einsteins,  _ snickering to himself when he heard the Peanut Gallery break out into a musical number behind him.

“Michael, you’re a mad-man if you think I’m going on that thing.” Peter could hear Luke saying. The tallest of the two was still attempting to pull out of Michael’s grip, but the latter was already dragging him up the steps and through the entrance.

“Don’t worry,” Peter reassured him, “Shuri knows what she’s doing. For the most part.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “That makes me feel so much better.”

Michael nudged Luke in the side, “Come on, man! This is a once in a lifetime chance! When else are you ever going to be able to say you flew around in a spaceship at 2am, with…” Michael trailed off for a moment, his eyes landing on something in the corner. 

Peter followed his gaze, and settled it upon the back table that Harley, Ned, and MJ had gathered around, opening up boxes of—

“Pizza…”

The guitarist dashed to where the heavenly-smelling, greasy, party food was being kept, completely forgetting everything else around him. Including his best friend.

Peter saw Luke shake his head at how easily distracted Michael was by the temptation of pizza.

“Why am I always getting dragged into these strange endeavors of his?” The blonde mumbled to himself.

“You know what they say,” MJ responded, even though the remark hadn’t been directed towards her in the slightest, “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

Luke stared at her, his face blank, before he glanced around and shrugged, seeming to come to terms with his fate. He trailed after Michael, the lure of pizza winning him over too.

Peter nodded in satisfaction. Now that everyone was happy, the real fun could begin.

He returned to his initial seat beside Shuri, figuring that he’d let his friends have their current supply of pizza, and they could always stock up on more once they reached Ronan’s farm. He was a pizza farmer too, after all.

Sliding out his phone from his back pocket, Peter decided he should probably alert the Kree warlord of their arrival.

_**Spideyboi** invited **RonantheFarmer** to: **Send Pizza** _

A moment later, the villain joined. 

**_Ronan:_ ** _ I have been summoned _

_**Peter:** We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocketship to get some of that good space apple juice. _

_**MJ:** We come bearing pizza _

_**MJ:** And sacrifices _

_**Luke:** What? _

_**MJ:** I mean, new friends _

Peter cackled at MJ’s humor, glancing up to where the dark-haired girl was sitting next to Luke, a horrified look scribbled onto the older one’s face.

Ned sympathetically patted the singer on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, man. She wasn’t serious.”

As dark and morbid as MJ’s humor was, deep down, she was secretly a sweetheart.

“So, where is this thing even going?” Michael mumbled around his long-awaited snack.

“An apple farm.” Shrui replied, keeping her eyes set out the front window. 

“Why are we taking a spaceship to an apple farm?” Luke asked pointedly, sounding as if the idea was insane (Which it probably was, but considering no one is in their right mind at the ass-crack of dawn anyway, Peter didn’t think of it too harshly).

“Because the apple farm is in space.” MJ made it seem as if that were the most obvious thing in the world, causing Luke to almost choke on his food.

“How the fuck do you get an apple farm in space?” 

“Magic.”

“And science.” Harley added, “But, yeah, mostly magic.”

Luke blinked a few times, clearly needing a moment to process this new information. 

“I swear to God, this whole night is a giant fucking fever dream.” He muttered, while Michael opted for an awestruck, “Science is so amazing.”

“Captain Peter, we are in the clear,” Shuri bellowed in her best authoritative tone, “Permission to commence launching sequence?”

“Permission granted.”

The Wakandan grinned and pulled back on the thrusters.

Plugging his phone into the sound system (because music is always an essential when you’re piloting a stolen ship through space.), Peter blasted the Little Einsteins Remix on full volume, and away they went.

  
  



	4. Tony

Tony had always had a strange sense for knowing when something was wrong. Or when something was missing.

He’d get this strange tingle up his arms, and the hair on the back of his neck would stand up, kind of like Peter’s, “Peter-Tingle” (The teen hated when he called it that), but less intense. 

And right now, as a loud rumbling—that sounded very much like the engine of a ship taking flight—jolted him awake, he knew that something was very,  _ very _ wrong.

Sliding out of bed, the first thing that came to his mind was, make sure that Peter was safe. The boy may be Spider-Man, but due to his heightened senses, he was easily frightened by loud noises.

Running a hand through his hair, he did his best to calm his panic. Normally he would turn to Pepper for support when he got worked up like this, but she was out on a business trip right now, so he was left to his own devices.

Tony made his way down the hall, two doors to the right, where Peter resided.

Bursting into the room, he switched on the lights, and froze at what he saw, or what he  _ didn’t _ see, for lack of better words. 

Peter’s bed was empty, the sheets disheveled on the end of the mattress. His Spider-Man suit was still hung on the back of his door, meaning that the teen  _ hadn’t _ randomly decided to do a late night patrol. 

Tony’s panic only increased with this new information. 

He caught sight of Peter’s Laptop, lying open on his pillow, and prayed that it was still turned on, perhaps giving him some insight on what had happened to his honorary son.

Tony frantically pressed the space bar a few times until the screen lit up.

The device whirred to life, and what appeared on the screen caused Tony’s panic to instantly fly out the window, and was replaced with sheer disappointment and exasperation instead.

It was a discord message between Peter and Shuri, which could only mean that his kid hadn’t been kidnapped, and was simply off doing something extremely stupid with his best friends at 2am.

Pulling out his own phone, Tony sent a message to the Avengers’ “Family Group Chat”

_**Tony:** It’s 2am _

_**Tony:** My kid is missing _

Almost instantly, replies began rolling in.

_**Clint:** Wasn’t me _

_**Loki:** Also wasn’t me _

_**Nat:** SPIDERSON IS MISSING? _

_**Nat:** WHOMST HAS CAUSED THIS _

_**Nat:** W H O M S T _

Tony could hear footsteps pounding down the hall, and a very distressed and sleepy looking Natasha, barrelled into Peter’s room, practically tripping over herself.

“Who took him? I swear to God, Tony, I will-”

“Nat! Calm Down! It’s just him being stupid again. He’s off somewhere with Shuri. I just want to know where.” Tony attempted to reassure the assassin before she decided to partake in her own stupidity and go on a killing spree, trying to find out who “took” Peter. 

He found it rather endearing really, how much Natasha cared for the boy. She’d always said that she hated kids, but when it came to Peter, she wouldn’t hesitate to take her own head off if it meant keeping him happy and safe.

“What?” She panted, still winded from her earlier panic.

“He and Shuri hijacked a spaceship.”

“That fucker.” She growled, “I assume you woke us up so we can go get him back.”

“Yep.”

“I swear to God, I have had no sleep this week thanks to him. If a poorly piloted Spacecraft doesn’t kill him first, then I most definitely will.” She continued. 

Tony snorted, knowing she wasn’t serious.

“Well, I guess I’ll go get Carol and Wanda then, assemble the crew.” She made her exit, pausing only for a moment in the doorway. “And Tony? Maybe give that parenting manual Strange got for you a read. I could really use a full eight hours of sleep.”

She sauntered off before he could reply, probably to go bang on her friends’ doors.

Looking back down at his phone, he saw the rest of the Avengers trying to figure out where the hell Peter had disappeared to. 

**_Sam: @Peter_ **

**_Bucky: @Peter_ **

**_Nat: @Peter_ **

It was a good twenty minutes before the response came back through

**_Peter:_ ** _ heheheheehe _

**_Carol:_ ** _ Where are you right now? _

**_Peter:_ ** _ I’m at the soup store _

**_Shuri:_ ** _ ^^^ _

Tony rolled his eyes at Peter's internet reference. Now was really not the time. 

Apparently T’Challa shared his view on that, because the Wakandan King responded with: 

**_T’Challa:_ ** _ Of course you’re there too. _

Tony assumed he was referring to his sister.

And why did it not fucking surprise him when Peter came back a few moments later, inviting all his friends to the chat, plus Ronan, announcing that they were indeed in space on the Kree Warlord’s fucking apple farm?

  
  



	5. Luke

If you’d told Luke two hours ago that he’d be going to an apple farm in the middle of space, on a fucking space ship with the Goddamn Child-Vengers, he probably would have slapped you and gone back to sleep. Yet here he was. 

On an apple farm in the middle of space. 

About to exit a fucking spaceship.

With the Goddamn Child-Vengers. 

And Michael. He couldn’t leave out the very man that had dragged him into this whole mess in the first place.

Was he still slightly salty that his best-friend had so terribly betrayed him by interrupting his sleep? Oh, of fucking course he was. 

However, he had to say, Michael hadn’t been wrong when he’d said this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Ronan’s space apple farm, from what he’d heard, seemed pretty astounding. 

Shuri safely (Thank the fucking Lord) landed the spaceship down in a patch of bright green grass. 

Peter shot out of his seat next to her, throwing his hands in the air, and running back and forth across the main deck screaming, “Whooo! We’re here!”

Luke looked up from his conversation with Harley, who’d been so kind to explain the science of “space apple farming" to him.

When he’d first brought up the question of, “How the fuck do you grow apples in space?”, Michael had playfully swatted him on the back of the head claiming, “The farm’s probably on a planet, not a floating cloud of dust you big idiot!”. However, Harley had been more than happy to explain that the atmosphere on Ronan’s planet was much like that of Earth, before they’d gotten lost in a heated discussion on whether or not apple juice and apple cider were the same thing.

“That was quick.” He commented, “We really couldn’t have been gone for more than an hour at most.”

“It’s the magic of Shuri’s genius brain.” Ned explained, “She built this thing to make interstellar travel quicker and more sufficient.”

“Yes,” The Wakandan princess confirmed, “Though it’s a shame my brother never lets me fly them by myself. He acts as though I don’t know what I’m doing, when  _ I’m _ the one who built it in the first place.”

Luke pointed out the window at their foreign destination, “I mean, do you think maybe  _ this _ is why he doesn’t leave you unsupervised?”

Shuri snorted, “Yeah, probably. He spoils  _ all _ my fun.”

“He sounds like Ashton.” Michael piped up. 

Luke rolled his eyes, “Shut up, you love Ash, you’re only saying that because he wouldn’t let you and Calum have that stupid gummy bear-consumption challange yesterday.”

“See?! My point exactly! He never lets me do anything fun!”

Luke shoved Michael with his shoulder, “Because you would have gotten a sugar high,  _ and _ sick.”

Michael waved him off. “I would have been fine.”

Luke choked back a laugh. If you thought IT was scary, you’ve yet to see Michael with a sugar rush. He got all giggly and hyper (As if he wasn’t chaotic enough already), and would start pulling pranks at a terrifyingly fast rate. His energy level would rage on into the night and keep everyone up past a reasonable hour.

Peter let down the main hatch, and cast a glance back at Michael. “Adults are the worst. A gummy bear eating contest sounds like fun.”

“Right?” The oldest replied.

Luke shook his head, not bothering to remind Michael that  _ he _ was not only the oldest in the room, but also an adult.

“My friends!” Peter changed the subject, making a grand gesture towards the door, “We have arrived.”

“Hell yeah!” Shuri whooped, “Space juice!”

The Wakadan princess was the first to scamper off the ship, Peter and the others close behind. 

Walking down the main steps, Luke had to admit (Not out loud though. Michael would never let him hear the end of it) that Ronan’s apple farm was probably the most magical fucking thing he’s ever witnessed, and he's had some pretty elaborate fever dreams, so that;s saying a lot. He had to blink a few times, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Floating chunks of land, each one attached by green vines, twisting around each other, layered the area, different types of vegetation hanging off the branches of every tree. 

Everything was so bright, and so green, it almost hurt his eyes. 

He stood, marveling at the crystal blue waterfalls, cascading off their respective orchards, tumbling down into a chasm below. 

He was nudged out of his awe, when Michael gently bumped him on the shoulder.

“See?” His friend asked, a smirk evident in his voice, “Didn’t I tell you?” 

Luke hung his head and threw his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay, fine, you were right. This _is_ pretty cool.”

“Hello!”

The group shifted in the direction of a loud greeting. 

There stood Ronan, a man Luke had only ever seen in the Avengers movies (which according to Peter were disappointingly inaccurate) dressed in a flannel shirt, some faded overalls, and a large straw hat. Instead of a silver staff, Ronan held a wicker basket, filled with glowing blue fruits that Luke assumed were the “space apples”. He was waving at them with his free hand.

“Ronan!” Peter yelled, tearing towards the first vine bridge that attached their landing sight to the orchards.

Luke shuddered, praying that the clumsy spider-boy would make it across to the floating island without falling in. 

When his prayers were answered, the rest of the bunch followed suit, being a bit more careful than Peter. 

Ronan was waiting for them, Peter by his side happily munching away on a space apple.

“Welcome, welcome friends! Welcome to my humble farm.” His eyes landed on Luke and Michael, and his grin grew wider. Luke didn’t know whether or not to be scared or surprised. Or maybe both. 

“Ah, these must be the new friends.” He held out a cerulean hand.

“Hello. I’m Ronan. Pleasure to meet you.”

When they both hesitated, slightly terrified, he laughed again, waving off their fear. “There's no need to be shy. Any friend of Peter’s is a friend of mine.”

Peter bounced up and down on his feet. “It’s true! Ronan isn’t scary at all. He likes apple juice, and pizza, and coloring books, just like us!”

Luke had to hold back another laugh. A fully grown Kree Warlord and coloring books? He was going to have to have a serious talk with the people at Marvel for their seemingly horrible misinterpretation.

Ronan ruffled Peter’s hair, smiling almost endearingly at the teen. But then again, Luke supposed everyone did that. Peter had some sort of special domestication powers. He could bend anyone to his will. It was a little terrifying if you thought about it long enough. 

“Now, If I remember correctly, you all said you dropped by for some apple juice?”

The group cheered. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Follow me!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
